memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Sito Jaxa (Calisto)
, (2371-present) |rank = , (2370) , (2371-2373), , (2373-present) |status = Active |father = Unknown |mother = Unknown |marital = Single }} Sito Jaxa was a Federation Starfleet officer, of Bajoran heritage, on active duty in the late 24th century. An individual who has enjoyed both great joy and tremendous heartache and tragedy, Lieutenant Sito Jaxa was assigned to the Starship under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor as the Chief Operations Officer in 2373 , after being certified fit for duty following a lengthy recovery from her prolonged imprisonment by the Cardassians following her capture as a result of her participation in a covert operation in 2370. (Star Trek: Calisto) Personnel File Biography Early Life A refugee from the Cardassian occupation of her homeworld, Lieutenant Sito's youth was spent in a variety of different refugee camps. Her early years as a refugee left their mark on Sito in a variety of ways. Even though her constant movement from camp to camp acted to limit the development of close relationships, Sito's naturally affable personality made her popular wherever she went. Also, the frequent need to scrounge for resources forced her to be adaptable and flexible. After the death of her parents at the hands of the Cardassians, Sito drifted from foster family to foster family until, at age of thirteen, she came under the care of a Starfleet couple who kept her until her admission into Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Service Career Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy Lieutenant Sito experienced both her first great triumph as well as her first fall. Excelling as a first year cadet, she earned a place in the elite Nova Squadron alongside Nick Locarno, Josh Albert, Jean Hajar, and Wesley Crusher. In 2368, Cadet Sito was involved in an incident along with her fellow squadron mates. Her squadron, at the instigation of Cadet Locarno, had planned to carry out an incredibly risky and banned maneuver known as the Kolvoord Starburst as a graduation surprise. While rehearsing the maneuver, Cadet Albert was killed in a collision. Sito's role in the subsequent attempted cover-up of the incident resulted in her credits for that year being canceled, forcing her to repeat the year or leave the Academy. (TNG episode: "The First Duty") Choosing to bear the consequences of her actions, Cadet Sito repeated her final year in 2369, excelling in her courses while at the same time quietly bearing the scorn of her fellow classmates. One cadet, however, Sam Lavelle, did not join his fellow cadets in ostracizing Sito. Instead, through persistent effort, he succeeded in breaking through her feelings of guilt and humiliation, beginning a long and close friendship between the two officers that would see both of them through great highs and lows. Even though she graduated near the top of her class, her foster parents and Lavelle were the only ones who stood with her as she accepted her commission. USS Enterprise Upon receiving her commission in 2370, Ensign Sito Jaxa, was surprised to learn that her first assignment was to the . Captain Jean-Luc Picard personally intervened to have her assigned to his ship to give her a fair chance to redeem herself. During her period of service as a security specialist, she earned numerous favorable evaluations from her immediate supervisor, Lieutenant Worf, ultimately earning his recommendation for promotion and assignment as night duty officer. While on the Enterprise, she renewed her friendship with Ensign Lavelle and also developed friendships with Nurse Alyssa Ogawa, Ensign Taurik, and Ben, a waiter at Ten-Forward. However, the legacy of her actions at the Academy continued to haunt her as Captain Picard severely criticized her character and service. Rallied by her friends and Lieutenant Worf, Ensign Sito confronted the captain, insisting that he judge her by her current actions and not by her past. Picard then admitted that he had been testing Sito to determine whether she had the strength of character to carry out an extremely hazardous mission. This mission was to pose as a Bajoran terrorist in order to help a Cardassian double agent , Joret Dal, in his attempt to re-infiltrate Cardassian space. The plan called for her to be jettisoned in an escape pod just as Dal was being recovered by the Cardassians. She was to be picked up later by the Enterprise. However, upon reaching the rendezvous point, the Enterprise was only able to detect scattered debris and Captain Picard listed Ensign Sito as presumed killed in action. ( ) USS Calisto Cardassian Imprisonment Personal History Friends Wesley Crusher Jean-Luc Picard Worf Sam Lavalle Nicolas Lorcao Jean Hajar Kara Carlson Marcia Taylor Relationships John Martin Kelly Martin Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Bajorans Category:Female Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Chief of Operations Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel